Humanity
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Hotch and Morgan are Dark-Hunters. Acheron has to barter with Artie for Hotch's soul when he finds the one person to change him. H/P
1. Chapter 1

AN: I need serious, serious help. So I was watching Criminal Minds last night and after having blown through 3 Dark-Hunter books in three days I saw Morgan in his leather jacket and said wow look at that he could be a Dark-Hunter. Then Cassie supplied Aaron could too, so look what I'm doing! I need help. Anyway, so a crossover with the two… I need to be committed. *sighs* Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable!

PS- Ok I know Dark-Hunters are night bound because of Apollo, but for my sake, please let these two have the ability so they can work for the FBI… So this is FanFICTION for a reason! Thanks- Management

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Morgan smirked as he slid his glasses onto his face. He and Hotch had a meeting to get to and soon. Thank gods Artemis hadn't taken their ability to stay in the sunlight. It would make their job difficult if they were stuck to the night like the others.

"You're late" Acheron said as he leaned against the building. Morgan rolled his shoulders as he leaned next to him, watching Aaron stand with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry your highness, unsub ass to kick you know?" he said sarcastically. Ash lifted his hand and smacked Morgan upside the head.

"You deserved that!" Nick exclaimed as he walked up to the group. Aaron stayed silent, his dark brooding self.

"You don't point out he's late" Morgan said, pointing at Nick. Ash reached out and smacked Morgan upside the head again. "What was that for?" he growled, his fangs showing. Ash glared at him.

"For him being late" he said, leaving no room for arguments. Morgan grumbled under his breath, but said nothing to go against Ash. Acheron Parthenopaeus was a mystery to everyone. A scary mystery when he wanted to be too. "How's the problem doing?"

"Fine, it's being taken care of Ash" Hotch said. Morgan cracked his knuckles and nodded.

"He'll be gone as soon as I get my hands on him!" Morgan vowed. Nick rubbed his forehead trying to keep the smile off of his face. Ash wasn't going to like Morgan's attitude. If it wasn't for his alliance and kinda-sorta-friendship with Ash, he would have quit when Kyrian met Amanda, or when Talon met Sunshine, or…

"Just because you can do something Morgan, doesn't mean you should. We need to get him to talk too" Ash said. Morgan deflated. Acheron was no fun.

"He's right Morgan. We need to get him to tell us about the Daimon attack" Hotch said. Morgan looked between Ash and Hotch. Sometimes it was hard to tell who the more stoic of them was.

"Scary how alike they are isn't it?" Nick whispered. Ash turned his gaze on the Squire who smiled at him. It was always fun teasing Ash. Hotch on the other hand, he didn't know as well so it didn't give him as much satisfaction.

"Hotch? Morgan?" Emily asked as she walked around the corner. Hotch froze and looked at her as she slowed down, watching Ash and Nick wearily. "Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked. Hotch shook his head, his eyes and facial features softening. Acheron's eyes scanned the woman as he smiled. His hunter was obviously happy with her.

"Not at all" Aaron murmured. Ash knew what he had to do. "We were just talking with some old friends" he said. Nick smiled at her, earning a low warning growl from Aaron. Ash nodded mentally. He had to go visit Artie.

"Nick and I were just leaving" he said, picking up his ever present backpack and slung it on his back. "Can I have a word with you though first Hotch?" Aaron nodded and walked a bit away from Emily before Ash turned to him. "Do you want your soul back? You two seem pretty, close" Ash observed. Hotch thought. Did he want it back? Did he want to be human again and not worry about Daimons? Did he want to give up the only life he knew? He looked over at Emily, smiling politely at something Nick had said.

"Yes" he whispered, his gaze falling back to Acheron. Ash nodded.

"Give me some time with Artie. I'll let you know" Ash said walking away. Nick turned and ran after Ash, shooting Emily another grin. Emily stepped next to Aaron and looked at their retreating backs.

"Was it me?" she asked quietly. Morgan chuckled and walked back inside the building while Hotch and Emily talked outside.

"No, it's just the way Ash is" Hotch said. Emily nodded.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I need Hotch's soul Artie" Acheron said standing in Artemis' temple. The fiery red head laid across her chaise eyeing him head to toe. Ash gritted his teeth as she treated him like meat.

"No" she said, pouting slightly. Acheron sighed.

"Two weeks" he bargained. Artemis rolled that offer around in her head. Two weeks with Ash was better than none at all.

"No" she said. She could get him to raise his offer. It was for one of his Hunters after all. Acheron would do just about anything for them.

"Three weeks" he said. Artie rolled it around in her head.

"Fine, three weeks Acheron" she said. Ash let his head drop. He had made his deal with the devil and as long as his Hunters were happy, he would live with it. He had so far.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so my first Dark-Hunters story and it is a sucky one at that. So I'll just apologize now! Sorry! Anyway, yeah… well I had no idea what I was doing so yeah… let me know what you guys thought! Thanks for reading! Everyone give a big thanks to Cassie for not making it suck so badly!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright so by request is Aaron getting his soul back. And every Dark-Hunter fan knows how painful it is for that. So, this will be fun! Trying to explain why Emily's got a burned hand! Fun… yeah I have no clue what I'm doing because yeah this is hard! Lol! Either way I'll get it and it will be… weird… yeah… Aaron has to lose his powers, then die, then Em… damn this is hard! Lol!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Emily sighed as she sipped her drink, Aaron's dark eyes easily scanning Sanctuary for any possible threat to Emily. They were in New Orleans finishing up a case and the plane wasn't leaving until morning so they had decided to take advantage of the were-hunter's club.

Aaron had told her everything about him. His powers, his past, his curse, everything. She had taken it all in stride before asking how she could get his soul back for him. Aaron had laughed and said that Acheron was getting it. He just needed to figure out how to drain his powers so someone could kill him. Then she would have to hold a medallion, hotter than the flames of hell to his mark until his soul was released. Emily cringed when he said he had to die, not the part about her hand being burned. Strange woman.

"Relax, you're fine" Emily said. Aaron smiled at her. She was the only one who could bring out the human heart he thought had stopped long ago. She was the only one who could tame him and relax him with a simple word.

"I need to go talk to Dev," he said motioning to the bouncer, "I'll be right back." Emily nodded and watched him walk over to the tall blonde. She snorted. She was going to say hot blonde, but really? Which one of the mythological creatures that she had had the pleasure of meeting wasn't hot?

"Hello there hot stuff" a scrawny brunette said. Emily eyed him wearily. He wasn't built like Morgan, Acheron, or Aaron, but for a human he was well built. Not that she would inflate this guy's ego anymore. As it was she was about ready to deflate it.

"Hello, scrawny dude" she said. The man's shoulders dropped, but his face darkened. He apparently didn't like the insult. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend" she said, suddenly feeling uneasy. Where was Aaron when you needed him?

"Listen here bitch" he snarled, getting closer to her. She winced as his arm shot out and wrapped around her neck. "No one here ever calls me scrawny." Emily's eyes widened as her breathing became labored. She was having difficulty breathing as he crushed her windpipe. Where was Aaron?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aaron clutched his neck. Something was wrong. His Dark-Hunter powers were waning, slowly but surely they were leaving his body. He looked around wildly. Dev looked at him in worry. Aaron's eyes darkened as he saw Emily being hurt. He looked to Dev with his eyes, pleading with him to help. Dev nodded and helped Aaron over.

"No one touches her like that" Aaron snarled, pushing the guy away.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Emily watched as Aaron pushed the man away from her. He was weak. His Dark-Hunter powers must have been drained, but why?

"And just who are you?" the man said, pushing Aaron. He stumbled back, not used to being a weakened human. It must have been Emily. Whenever she was hurt, his powers were drained. He turned to Emily and tossed his phone to her.

"Call Acheron. Tell him it's time" he said. Emily looked at him curiously before she left the club through the back door, the phone pressed to her ear. "I'm her boyfriend. And this," he said motioning to Dev, "is the bouncer who's about to bounce your ass out" Hotch said. The man looked over Dev, measuring him. Dev almost snorted. He really didn't want to go bear on this guy's ass.

"Let's go buddy" Dev said motioning for the exit. The man sneered at both of them before turning on his heels. Dev threw Aaron a small smile and followed the guy out the door. Hotch left the way Emily did and saw Acheron and Emily standing in the alleyway. Emily was explaining everything that happened to the Atlantian.

"Do you understand what you have to do to save him? To put his soul back in his body?" Ash asked Emily. She saw him walk up to them and smiled.

"I know and I'm willing" she said. Ash nodded and looked at Hotch.

"What happened? How did I lose my powers?" Hotch asked. Ash sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"She's your soulmate. When she got hurt you lost your powers similar to Valerius and Tabitha. When he hurt her, his powers were drained. In your case, whenever Emily is hurt, your powers are drained. Now lay down, I got to stake you" Ash said. Hotch rolled his eyes. He was nervous. He didn't want to become a Shade, but he also trusted Emily. Ash must have to since he would only do what he thought was best for his Hunters.

"I love you Em" he said as he lay down. Ash opened his backpack and pulled out a stake and a box.

"I love you too" Emily said as Ash raised the stake. He plunged it into Aaron's heart and the tears rolled down Emily's face. She couldn't mess this up now.

"Here" Acheron said as he revealed the mark of Artemis. He opened the box and watched Emily's eyes harden in determination. She was going to do this. Ash hoped he was right about doing this. He still worried after all the Shades that had been created because their lover couldn't do it. "Take it Emily" he said. Emily released a breath before picking the medallion. She cried out in pain, but refused to let it go.

"I hope this works" Emily said as Aaron took his last breath and she placed the stone on his mark. It rapidly grew cooler until it was bearable to hold in her burning palm. She waited with baited breath as nothing happened. It wasn't working. Finally, Aaron's eyes fluttered open and Emily smiled. Ash pulled the stake out and Aaron pulled Emily into his arms.

"I'm human again" he whispered against her head. Emily smiled and kissed him.

"You always were" she whispered, placing her hand over his heart. He smiled and kissed her once again. His heart beat again, just for her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright there we have it. Aaron is human again! Yay me! Yeah ok, so I'm flying by the seat of my pants because I haven't gotten to Dev yet, so kinda just guessing. I'm sure there are tons wrong with this, all of which Cassie will point out lol. So thanks for reading please review!


End file.
